


A Place to Be

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jamie has a big heart, M/M, and a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Sequel to Call AnytimeTyler gets an extension





	A Place to Be

Eight years. 

Eight more years. 

Jamie would like to say he didn’t cry this time, but of course he did. Tyler hadn’t heard him that night at the hotel, or maybe he had but he just never brought it up. Either way, Jamie knew he’d have to tell him again soon, preferably while he was awake. 

Eight more years in Dallas. 

Jamie couldn’t be happier. After so long of worrying that he and Tyler would only have one last season together, his relief was tangible. He loved Tyler, there was no denying it now, he just had to tell him. Even if Tyler didn’t love him back (Jamie hoped with every ounce of his being that he did), he knew he wouldn’t be a dick about it. They were friends first, and they would be friends forever. 

It didn’t take long for Tyler to notice that something was on his mind. After the first day of training camp, he cornered Jamie and pressed him until he realized that Jamie wasn’t ready to budge. After the second day, they crashed in Jamie’s room, exhausted and sore. After cleaning themselves up, Tyler and Jamie took their usual places on Jamie’s bed. Jamie loved the idea of Tyler’s usual place being in his bed, in his arms, in his heart. It was where Tyler belonged, safe and cared for. 

Tyler sighed, snuggling in closer, resting his head on Jamie’s chest. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s been on your mind, Jamie?”

Would he? Could he? Was now the right time? Was there a right time?

Tyler must’ve felt him tense, because he immediately tired to soothe him. 

“You don’t have to tell me, I just want to help. You’ve been tense lately.”

Jamie had to tell him eventually, so why not now? If not now, then when?

“I love you,” Jamie told him, and he felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. 

“I love you too, nerd. Now, how bad is it? Do we have to hide a body?” Tyler joked, oblivious. 

“No, Tyler, I love you,” Jamie punctuated, pausing between each word. 

“Oh.”

Tyler seemed to be speechless, and Jamie just wanted to melt through the floor. Tyler wasn’t pulling away, which he counted as a positive, but it didn’t really mean too much. They laid in silence for as long as Jamie could stand. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to tell you and I knew I had to at some point, and what better time than now, and-“

“I love you too.”

Jamie felt his heart stutter. 

“What?”

“I love you too, Jamie. I always have, I though that was obvious,” Tyler said, simple as breathing. 

“Oh.”

Tyler sighed again before moving up the bed just enough to press a kiss to Jamie’s cheek. 

“Go to sleep, Jamie.”

He did, eventually, with the person he loved (someone that loved him) in his arms.


End file.
